The End
by Italian Nightmares
Summary: The End is finally here. Half of the population is dead from deadly Flares. Those who are alive are either Infected by a terrible disease or Immune and fight for their lives. USUK, GerIta, Spamano, future pairings. M for gore, language, character death and (maybe future) smut. R&R please!
1. A Reunion

A/N- Hello everyone to my first (finished) fan-fic ever! So I've been in a pretty dark mood this month as I've been battling some of my own demons. Halloweens coming up and hey, why not use this to my advantage? So for them warnings, some yaoi, character death, gore, and maybe smut later on (depends if I can weave smut in this plot xD) Anyways, enjoy! Also, reviews will seriously help me, so please leave on if you have a suggestion or constructive criticism! Hope you all like it!

I own nothing!

"Stupid bastard." Alfred Jones, a former college student wiped his forehead from sticky, dirty sweat. It wasn't easy to bury his father, especially when he found his corpse half-eaten and half-rotton. Little white maggots hungrily ate through black fabric and greyish flesh. Alfred was never fond of his abusive father and couldn't help but feel relief as he dumped the body and loose limbs in a shallow hole. He grinned as he saw a frown twisted on the rotten face. The bullet wound to the head was filled with more crawling critters and mixed with the greyish goo Alfred assumed was the remains of his brain. He finished burying the body along with memories of leather belts and sharp slaps and looked at the setting sky and the scorching sun.

It has been a half a year since the End of the World. It was inevitable at the rate the human race was destroying and polluting the Earth, but no one predicted it would happen so soon. It was said it has been the Flares that started the End, but it was really the New Plague that tore the world apart. The Flare has burned half of the Earth into a stenching crisp. Those who survived were mutated and infected by the New Plague. There was only a 10% immunity rate of those who survived. ALfred F. Jones was unfortunately immune.

The American sighed as he gathered his belongings and headed towards his safe haven. As he wandered in New York, Alfred noticed that most of the buildings have been burnt to the ground. A few remained, but they were mostly occupied by corpses and Infected.

Alfred was a 19 year old American who went to Columbia University with many of his friends. His father was a teacher and had high expectations for his son. Alfred chuckled as he slung the long rifle behind his back. He should've felt sad when burying his own father, but how could he? The monster that tried to raise him was finally dead with his own stupid doing. He wondered how his father survived for nearly a year with Infected and then just shot himself. Maybe he found a room where it was always bright. Infected were very sensitive to the sun.

Alfred froze as he heard a small rustling noise. It was almost deafening in the complete silence. As a new reflect, the boy reached for his gun immediately, and aimed at the corner of the ruined skyscraper. He kept his aim until the rustling stopped. "Who's there?" As an immediate response, Alfred heard a loud gunshot then a sharp pain in his left arm. The boy looked behind him to see another blonde boy with messy hair, large eyebrows that furrowed together and a shotgun. The boy first glared at Alfred, then a look of horror washed across his face. "A-Al?"

Alfred grinned as he dropped his rifle and clutched his arm. A small shadow from behind the building appeared. The shadow turned into a young boy no older than 12. He had rusted knife, dirtied clothes, and a gaping mouth. Alfred smiled, but winced. His left arm was only grazed, but blood was slowly seeping out through his fingers.

The elder of the two figures shoved his gun in his back pocket and rushed in a hug. "I-I thought you were dead. What happened to you after the End?" Alfred could feel salty tears fall on his shoulder. He grinned and attempted to hug back. "I missed you Arthur. But this really hurts. You kind of just shot me." The smaller boy sighed behind them and tugged on Arthur's shirt. "Hey mates, quit your snogging! It's almost dark and if you haven't noticed, your boyfriend is bleeding. Let's get back before we become someone's dinner."

Arthur and Peter Kirkland were brothers. Peter was more of a half brother to the elder 20 year old, but a sibling no less.

Arthur let go and flashed Alfred a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Peter's right though. Let's get back to our place and we can patch you up. Good thing the bullet didn't get lodged in there."

"Yeah! Thank goodness you suck, big brother!"

"Shut up you! I could have left you in that dumpster you know! I saved your life!"

Alfred laughed as the two brother's argued. He missed it. He missed his boyfriend who always seemed to have a stick shoved up his ass and even his annoying, little brother.

Peter glanced back and pointed at Alfred. "Bollocks, we're going to have to take care of this big baby too, huh?" Alfred took it back. He didn't miss Peter.

Arthur sighed. "It is getting dark. We need to go. Luckily we're not too far away."

After half an hour of complaining and arguing (Arthur felt like he was taking care of two babies), they finally reached a large moving truck. Alfred scoffed. "This is your place? Dude, what the hell? I thought you had a building or something. Even infested building have better protection than this!"

"Or stop complaining, you git. Be glad I didn't leave you to rot. Now get in." He opened the back of the truck to reveal two sofas, a carpet, and a corner filled with ammo, knives, and useful trinkets. Alfred had to admit that his friend did have a nice set up. He looked at the sofa and carpet and opened his mouth. "We found it here. It is a moving truck, Alfred. Peter, help Alfred with his arm. I think we have some bandages laying around. I'll prepare us our dinner." Arthur carefuly closed the truck door as the sun slowly made it's way down to the rest of the Earth.

Peter helped tend to Alfred's wound (the American complained that it was too tight) and Arthur made a terrible meal with stale cereal, crumbled crackers, some sort of unknown substance and bottle of water that Alfred found.

Alfred and Arthur have been good friends in high school and were roommate at the same university. In their sophomore year in high school, they decided to date and continued as they both wanted to go to Columbia University. At least until the End. All hell broke loose by then.

After the Flares erupted, most of the Immune have scattered themselves throughout the city and eventually the country. The Immune that remained in the school were devoured or murdered brutally. However, ALfred made a discovery that some never left and survived. Until they themselves went crazy. Some even though they were Infected.

Arthur told Alfred that after he left the school, he went to search for his brother at the nearby boarding school, praying that he too was immune. After two weeks, he saw his brother seeking refuge in a dumpster, eating molding food. Like Alfred, they were able to survive by scavenging throughout the city. They found the truck a week later.

Alfred then told them on how after he left New York, he went to Canada to look for his brother, hoping that somehow he's find him. He got lost and ran into Nests, cults and thieves. He came back to New York to find his father dead. It was the best luck he had in months.

The American yawned as he finished his meal. "You still suck at cooking, Atry."

"You still suck at geography."

Peter yawned as he settled on a musty sofa at the back of the truck. "I'm beat. You two better not be loud dor the flesh-eaters will hear us."

Arthur rolled his eyes as the boy drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Annoying little prat. Thank God I found him. So no luck with Matthiew, huh?"

Alfred nodded sadly as he gingerly put his body on the dusty couch, letting Arthur to snuggle on top of him. "Yeah. I mean, if immunity has anything to do with genetics or blood type, he must be like us. I just hope he's not dead. Or worse."

Arthur nodded solemnly and wrapped his arm around the taller. "I'm sure he's alive, Al. That reminds me, Peter and I were thinking of heading west, tomorrow. I heard there's a city in California that is dedicated to Immunes. I think we should all go." Alfred nodded then jumped as he heard a loud thump on the side of the truck. There were more thumps, moans, then even some unknown mumbles. Peter just yawned and rubbed his eyes. "There's a lot tonight. You big oaf, your blood attracted 'em all."

Alfred swallowed, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. "Arthur..."

"Don't worry. Their strong, but not that strong. They won't turn the truck over. There's only ten of them at best. They'll get bored then move on."

The American nodded and shivered. Arthur was already asleep on him. More thumps. More groans of pain. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Belguim Waffles and Broken Bones

"So sad, so sad. I killed him. So, sad, So sad."

A small Italian looked up, his face red, puffy and tear stained. He tried to stifle a sob as he saw the tall figure. He crouched closer to his elder brother and the body they were protecting. "G-Go away!" The small Italian tried to sound strong, but his voice cracked with fear.

The figure was grotesque. The creature couldn't be older then a teenager, but it was hard to tell. It's clothes were torn, burnt and splashed with brown mixed with fresh red. The flesh was half rotten, maggots carelessly looping in and out of the pale grey-green flesh. The girl, the Italian finally decided, had grey soft looking eyes, a messy head of short blonde hair, and a face full of nightmares. She grinned, causing blood to dribble down her chin. The teeth were razor sharp, but cracked and yellow. Her mouth seemed too long for her face as it almost reached to her ears. She held a long, bloodied knife and raised it, licking the dripping substance. It sparkled in the moon-lit night. "So sad. So sad. Peel that pig and slice him thick. Peel that pig and slice him thick."

The small Italian swallowed, shaking with fear and huddling next to his brother. He was frozen with fear. Not that it mattered, his leg was broken and his brother's ankles were twisted. They weren't going anywhere.

The older Italian brother wiped his eyes. "Get away, bitch! Take another step and I'll blow your head off!"

The elder raised a small hand gun and clicked it. The figure limped closer, the grin growing if it was even possible. "So sad. Not loaded, not loaded. Peel that pig and slice him thick."

The younger squeaked. "B-Bella, please! Don't do this! W-We're almost family! You lived with us! You're like our sorella, our sister!"

The girl was nearly on top of them and laughed, spreading little chucks of meat and blood on both of the brothers and the body. "So sad! So sad!" The elder winced as he held his brother tight. "Essere forte, fratello."

_Bang!_

_Thump!  
_

Both of the Italians yelped as Bella fell, landing on them. They shut their eyes tightly until they realized she wasn't moving. "B-Bella?"

"Are you two alright?" The Italian brothers looked up to the heavy German accents to see a burly blond with his hair slicked back and a albino with messy silver hair. They were both armed with machine guns. Where did they get those? "What's your names?"

The smaller swallowed. "I-I'm Feliciano and this is my older brother Lovino. A-And this is Antonio..." He sadly gestured to the unmoving body.

"Idiota! You just don't give out our names that easily!"

"What else are we supposed to do, fratello? We aren't going anywhere!"

The albino smiled and chuckled. "What's wrong? Your legs broken?"

Lovino glared at him. "If you haven't noticed, fucker, yes. Yes they are."

The blond sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I apologize for my brother. It was been pretty tough for us, as it must have been for you. We can carry you back to our place if you want. Or bury your friend."

"Friends." Feliancio corrected. "She was a friend too. I-I think they'd want to be buried next to each other..." The elder glared at his brother, but sighed.

"Fine. Let him be buried next to his killer. See if I care." He grunted as he tried to stand. "Damn this hurts..."

The albino smirked as he looped a arm around the Italian. "We'll take you back, don't worry. Come on, Lutz, we should go before more show up. They travel in packs."

Lovino cursed and thrashed, but his efforts were in vain. His younger brother just let the blond pick him up effortlessly like a doll. "C-Can we take them too please?" The Germans exchanged glances, but the burly one just shrugged. "Sure. Come on, Gilbert, help me with this."

The albino's face twisted in disgust as he lifted Bella to rest on his shoulder. "This is hell of nasty, Lutz.."

"Just do it you big baby." Feliciano looked up to see the Spaniard's face almost next to him and gasped. His face was twisted cruelly as he was missing one eye and the skin covering his jaw was gone. The small Italian shivered as he remembered that Bella had ate them.

"U-Um, excuse me. What's your name?"

The blond German looked over and smiled a bit. "My name is Ludwig and this is my older brother Gilbert." The Italian in Gilbert's arm scoffed. "Seriously? Jesus, what did you do? bench press a truck?"

"No, I used to carry barrels of beer in our father's pub. Which remonds me, is where we're going."

Feliciano stayed silent and looked at his dead friend. "Can we bury them there?"

"Sure."

"Grazie."

"Ouch, you potato bastard, that hurts!"

Ludwig sighed as he just tighten the splint. "It's the only way it'll heal."

Feliciano smiled meekly at the other side of the table and gingerly touched his own spilnt. "Thanks again for letting us stay. We must be a burden,"

Gilbert ginned at the other side of the table. "Hey, it's really no problem. I was about to think Lutz and I were the only sane people on this island. How old are you guys anyways?"

"I just turned 19 last month I think. Lovino is 22."

"What really? Hey Ludwig, Feli is the same age as you!"

Feliciano smiled as he looked around the pub. It was mostly empty, but the German brothers seemed to have a good supply of food, but like everyone else, it was running out quickly. They darkened the glass windows with wood so nothing can get in or out when the door was locked. Feliciano felt safe. Lovino huffed as Ludwig finished with the ankle sprain."What time is it?"

"Since we rescued you?" Ludwig looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 7 am."

His look darkened a little as he struggled to get up from the chair. "I want to go outside. Other potato bastard, take me out." Gilbert stuck his tongue out, but got up anyways. "Ja. Why not?"

Gilbert put an arm around Lovino and helped him limp outside.

Feliciano stayed silent as Ludwig began to clean up, but he finally decided to speak up. "Ludwig, were there other people living here with you? I mean, after the End."

The German sighed. "Ja. But They left. One left to seek someone, and the other died."

"Your father died?"

"Yep. He wasn't Immune like us. He was actually out adoptive father. I never knew my reall parents. We loved him no less though. Before he turned crazy his last request was to kill him. It's nuts, but I did it. Mein older bruder couldn't do bring himself to do it."

The Italian meekly smiled. "I never knew my parents either. We were always in foster homes. When I turned 15, we had no where to go. No one would take us. My fratello's boyfriend let us stay with him and his older cousin from Belgium. Antonio and Bella. As you can guess, Bella wasn't Immune. She went crazy and killed Antonio last night."

Ludwig gave Feliancio a sad look and sighed. "I'm sorry. Do you want to rest? You haven't slept since 3."

The Italian smiled and nodded. "Si. And thank you Luddy, for taking us in."

"Ja."

The elder Italian hobbled over to the soft lump of loose dirt and crouched to his knees. Gilbert, a little alarmed, but stepped back, letting Lovino have his time with the buried corpse.

"Hey you idiota bastardo. I know your listening to me. Your probably in Heaven right now with Bella. Tell her I said hi and I won't forget the waffles she'd make us. Also tell her I forgive her for killing you. She's too sweet to gp to Hell anyways. I miss you already, stupid. I miss you calling me a tomato and I miss your kisses." Lovino tried to stifle a sob. Tears were slowly making trails down his face. "Idiota! Come back you son of a bitch! You better not be in Hell!"

Gilbert put a hand softly on Lovino's shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. Don't worry, if he was in Hell, he'd still be alive right now, won't he?" As much as Lovino wanted to spit in Gilbert's face, he couldn't. He spoke the truth. They were all in Hell and would be until they died.

"I miss him so much..." Lovino whispered as balled his fists.

"You guys were boyfriends?"

Lovino shot Gilbert a nasty glare. "If you are a homophobe at this time of the world, I'm gonna rip your neck and-"

"Hey, Hey calm down, Jesus. I think it's cute. I'm a bisexual."

Lovino sighed. "I guess.. Take me back inside, fucker, it's too hot."

Gilbert grinned then looked up at the orange sun. "Ja, we should. Just give me a second, I'm waiting for a friend."

The Italian raised his eyebrow. "A friend? I thought you and your brother are alone."

Gilbert smiled and kept his eyes glue to the sky. "Kind of. Oh look! You see?" The albino pointed excitedly at a nearby burnt tree. A yellow canary sat contently on a tree branch. The albino grinned. "I named him Gilbird. He comes here every morning. It's weird, he doen't have a nest, he just sits there for an hour and just stares at me. I think he's some sort of guardian angel."

"I think your crazy, bastardo."

"Maybe. But it is remarkable that he's still alive. It a mircle that any of us are, let alone Immune. Every time I see him, I count my blessings."

Lovinio rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Help me up."

Gilbert sighed and helped the smaller brunette up to his feet and looped an arm around his waist, leading him inside.

A/N- I'm sorry! I killed Belgium and Spain! Spamano, used to be my OTP lol... Don't worry, I think I'm going to kill off more characters lol. Which reminds me, I'm going to try to involve all of the main Allies, Axis and Nordics even! I don't know how this is gonna turn out, so if you have a suggestion, PM or review! Or both ;3 Thankies!

-Italian Nightmares


	3. Kozan, Kozan

A/N: So I noticed my story is a little slow. Don't worry, I hope to make it much more gory soon! I will put more pairings in there too :3 Also, I know the chapters a little badly written. Bare with me. It'll get better soon.  
I love you all!

* * *

Alfred yawned and stretched. He got up before realizing someone was sleeping on top of him.

"Bloody wanker! The Hell was that for?"

"Oi, what's all the racket? You two already havin' sex?"

"Sh-Shut up, Peter!"

The American grinned. "Sorry, Arty. Kinda forgot you were sleeping on me. I'm kind of used to sleeping during the day because I could never find a safe place for the night."

The Briton shrugged. "Well, its time to get up anyways. Come on, Peter, pack up our stuff, we're going North."

The boy dramatically sighed. "Why me? Why do I have to do it? Pack yourself, mate!"

"Bloody hell, just do it."

Peter groaned as he began to pack all of their belongings in backpacks.

Alfred cocked his head. "North? Why North? I thought we were going westwards?"

"Christ, Alfred, do you want to find your brother or not?"

"Of course I do! That's why we are going West-"

"Canada is North, idiot. We'll go North then head west. Your brother is near Alberta and British Columbia, right? Thats right above California."

"Oooh..."

"Anyways, I know a few safe spots we can stop for the night if we have to. So the faster we get moving, the better. Which reminds me, we should scavenge for food too. We're getting a bit short."

"Yeah! I don't think I can stand your dreadful cooking, either! How you even make cereal burn is beyond me!"

"Shut up you!"

Alfred grinned as he helped Peter pack up and count their belongings. Together, they had two bags of chips, three half-empty water bottles, two shot guns, a rusted, but sturdy knife, a map, a compass, Alfred's rifle, a gold locket, a comic book and four boxes of ammo. Arthur insisted that Peter would leave the comic book, but he insisted to take it.

When Arthur opened the heavy door to the truck, a scorching heat met them. Alfred also noticed slight dent marks and blood at the side of the truck. He shivered a bit. "Thank God they're dormant at night."

Arthur nodded as Peter skipped off ahead of them. "I'm gonna look for some food and supplies!" Alfred grinned as Peter turned the corner and kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"What? I can't just kiss you just because?"

"We are in the middle of an apocalypse, Alfred. We have to be on our t- The bloody hell! Put me down you oaf!"

The messy blond yelped as Alfred picked him up bridal style and laughed. "Your eyebrows have gone bushier."

"Thanks for noticing, dick. Some boyfriend you are." Arthur tried to frown, but a smile twitched on his lips. It would have stayed there until they heard a loud yelp.

Arthur squirmed in Alfred's grip until he let him go. "Peter!" They made a sharp left as they saw Peter with an arm around his waist and a long sword held to his neck. Alfred tried to get a look of the figure, but the face was covered with a white fox mask with a red stripe across it. There were two long, but thin slits that Alfred assumed were eye holes. "L-Lemme go you berk! I don't have anything!" Fox-Face (as Alfred decided to call the person) just grunted as pulled Peter in a tighter grip.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and cocked his rifle. "He's just a kid. Let him go."

"No. I need him. Go away, go away." Arthur was a little surprised. The voice had a slight Japanese accent and it was also very raspy, as if he hadn't had water in weeks. It was also most defiantly male, but he did have an almost girlish figure.

"What do you want? We don't have much, but we'll give anything just to let my brother go." Arthur's voice slightly cracked.

Fox-Face didn't hesitate. "I want boy. Go away, go away. Experiments. Go away."

Peter's face was filled with terror. He squirmed a bit, but the masked man had a strong grip on him and pressed the sword closer to his soft neck. Peter squealed with pain as blood slowly began to draw. "More experiments, more experiments. Kozan, kozan, kozan." Fox-Face hissed.

Alfred gritted his teeth. "Dammit..." He raised his rifle, and took aim at the Fox's white face. "Let him go and you can live another day, asshole."

Everyone could almost hear the grin in the raspy voice. "Ie. Kozan, kozan, kozan. Shoot and boy is dead. No experiment. Everyone dies, everyone rots. Kozan, kozan."

"H-He's Infected!" Peter manage to choke out as he began to claw at the blade. The young boy managed to do a small twist which slit his neck further, but was able to take off the mask. The face was dry and calloused. He hissed and growled at the sudden exposer to the burning sun, but his grin remained. The skin on his right cheek was completely dried off showing rotten, sharpened, teeth. The left eye was sewn shut and his black hair was ragged looking as if someone as torn some of it out. Thick black stitched covered his face, keeping his nose and ears on his face. He looked like some sort of broken, rotten, patchwork doll. "Ie, Ie, go away. Kozan!"

"Aiya! Kiku! Get in the shade or else your going to fall apart again!"

Bewildered, the trio stared as another Asian looking man came from inside from the building they were in front of. He was small and dressed cleanly, similar to 'Kiku'. He had a long white lab coat, skinny jeans and a long pony tail. Kiku was also pretty clean except his face looked like it was going to melt. He grinned as Peter scurried back to Arthur and Alfred. "Gomenasai."

The man glared at the creature until it picked up the white mask and stalked off to sit at the side of the building, his eye still glittering hunger at Peter.

"Sorry about that. Ever since I gave him the mask, he always wanted to go outside. You okay, little boy?" The man actually smiled, which was a strange sight for three to see.

Alfred cleared his throat. "It's fine. So, um.."

"Aiya! Dui bu qi, I'm sorry I'm so rude! My name is Yao Wang. Usually Kiku isn't as aggressive. Sometimes the medication I give him makes him a bit crazy!" Yao laughed and Peter huffed.

"That guy seems more crazy then that Infected!", the small boy whispered. Arthur kicked him.

"I'm Alfred, this is Arthur and the brat down there is Peter. So um, he's infected?"

Peter stuck out his tongue. "I resent that!"

The Chinese man nodded happily. "Kiku used to be my partner many moons ago. We were scientist studying medicine for all sorts of diseases. When he showed signs of being Infected, both of us were devastated, but he offered his body to science. So when he was past the Gone, I did many experiments with him." The Chinese man talked excitedly. "I discovered the weak points of one that has been Infected. I also discovered that with much work, the Infected brain can be manipulated."

"It's alive, it's alive, it's alive!" Alfred and Arthur looked back to see Kiku laughing hysterically.

Arthur cocked his head. "It's quite strange... All of the Infected that I ran into tried to eat my stomach in. I thought they had a taste for raw meat... And he seems less sensitive to the sun. And he has a sword."

The Chinese man grinned. "It's his prized katakana. Strange, even when he lost his mind he had a liking to it. But yes, lot's and lots of experiments. Would you like to come inside? I have some tea and food. I found an apple tree ysterday. Wonder that it didn't burn."

Alfred and Arthur exchanged skeptical glances, but Peter bounded after him like a puppy. "Food! Guys, he has real food!"

Defeated, the two followed Yao, Kiku and Peter in the dark building.

A/N: Kozan- Mine

Ie- no

Dui bu qi- Sorry 'bout that

Hehe, hopefully my Chinese and Japanese is getting better! Those are the only languages I don't need for Google translate lol

SO yeah, lame cliff hanger. Crazy scientist!China and Infected!Japan. Sorry for making them batshit crazy lol. I plan on more gore ahead! WOOT


End file.
